Spyroclub1
Spyroclub1 is an active user on the Big Nate comments section and wiki. Not a old generation commenter, per say, but not in the new generation. Before Gocomics Spyroclub1 discovered Big Nate in class when someone was reading it, okay... maybe its not that impressive... but he got it from the library. Before he discovered the comics, he read the novels. His first one was Big Nate: On A Roll. He then read others such as A Class By Himself, and Goes For Broke. Eventually he discovered the comics, and instantly loved them. Starting Gocomics Spyroclub1 discovered gocomics while looking up Big Nate comics. He came on the Big Nate comments section SMACK in the middle of MartySays and his polls. He had no idea WHAT was going on, who is this MartySays guy? Why does everyone hate him? The first commentor he recognized was Alex "Clutch" Carey. He posted polls and skits and Spyroclub1 really did like those skits, o he made his own. He also seen him and other people do polls. He should've been like, "Hmm... a lot of other people post polls so I won't." But noooooooooooo. Of course, he was like "hMmM tHaT sOuNdS lIkE A gReAt IdEa iM gOnNa PoSt pOllS" So... he did. Because he was pretty new then, he basically understood nothing. People responded negatively to his polls, and he didn't know why. Eventually he a lot of people were doing polls and he felt like it was getting out of hand so he just stopped. First Impressions Since he was new, he had a lot of first impressions of other commentors. Clutch Made a lot of polls and skits... which Spyroclub1 really enjoyed and inspired him to make polls and skits. Hev1 Made long comments about the strip and... Wait, hang on, lemme pull up theasaurus.. ah, intellectual comments. Link_O_Neal Why does Clutch keep saying if he's late or early? (I still don't know this one to this day.) Gollum Weird. Poll War And Other Wars Since he was pretty new... he had no idea what the heck was going on. Swarsh Crisis First war where he actually knew what was going on. It all just kinda plummeted, and this guy named Swarsh started insulting random people. He chose to stay out of this one, luckily he was banned in 3 days so it wasn't much of a big deal. Accusations Swayamplayz accused Spyroclub1 of being Big Nate. (The user.) He actually had some pretty good evidence, and Spyroclub1 admits it to, though denies that he is Big Nate. For some reason, Big Nate decided to respond to EVERY ONE of Spyroclub1's comments making it really look like they're the same person. There was a "trial"... which failed entirely. The Gocomics President. Spyroclub1 had this idea to make a president for GoComics... it didn't settle too well with the commentors, especially Henry Hudson. They seemed to have a bad time with this idea... but Spyroclub1 was filled with DETERMINATION. Some people liked the idea, such as Swayam and ComedyProffesional. Others... not so much. Some people were neutral. Quite a few people chose to be candidates and they had a poll... WHICH HENRY HUDSON MADE EVEN THOUGH HE LITERALLY MADE MULTIPLE LONG COMMENTS OF WHY THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA!!!!! Eventually Iamtheone got picked for president, literally nothing changed and lets never speak of this again. Relationships With Other Commentors. Clutch Knew him when was was Alex "Clutch" Carey... not Alexcary06. He made skits that I really enjoyed and made skits because of him. Spyroclub1 didn't know him before... which according to other comementors they really didn't like him. Spyroclub1 has kinda mixed feelings about him... he has good skits but... the bet with link... how he was acting... seriously? Link_O_Neal He's pretty friendly... Spyroclub1 regards him as a friend. Swayamplayz It took a while for him to realize he was Swasimcool... he did accuse Spyroclub1 of being Big Nate and everything but he is pretty nice. Big Nate STOP. REPLYING. TO. MY. EVERY. COMMENT. Okay... for some reason he's determined to make it look like were the same person, so SwayamPlayz has some pretty good reason to point it in the direction, even though Spyroclub1 still denies it. Category:Profiles